


Капитан Бун все равно недоволен

by ilera



Category: The Jungle Book (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera





	Капитан Бун все равно недоволен

— Постой, Маугли, мы не можем там его оставить!  
— Он пытался тебя убить!  
— Вовсе нет, он просто ослеплен золотом. Капитан Бун не такой уж плохой человек.  
— Он нарушил закон джунглей.  
— Пожалуйста, ради меня, Маугли. Мне не по себе.  
— Хорошо.  
Когда молодые люди вернулись в сокровищницу, Буна нигде не было видно. Обезьяны молчали и пристально следили за волнующейся водой. Маугли сразу понял, что случилось. Не раздумывая, он прыгнул в озеро. Никто не заслуживает такой жестокой смерти, даже человек.

Через несколько минут все было кончено: Гигантский Змей повержен, а Бун вытащен на сушу. Человек имел весьма жалкий вид и сидел, нахохлившись, словно попугай — и даже волосы торчали в разные стороны.  
— Уилльям, с тобой все в порядке? — кинулась к нему Китти.  
— Это что, был удав?  
— Ты можешь подняться?  
— Кэтрин, в самом деле, я не обморочная девушка, чтобы надо мной трястись.  
— Неужели? Секунду назад я готова была поклясться…  
— Нужно торопиться, — прервал их Маугли. — Я не доверяю этому месту.  
— А, наш дикарь, — только сейчас заметил его Бун. — Вернулся, чтобы позлорадствовать?  
— Уилльям! Он спас тебе жизнь.  
— Если хочешь знать мое мнение, Кэтрин, он хотел помочь этой змее меня убить. Только чудо спасло меня от его кинжала.  
— Капитан Бун, — грозно нахмурилась девушка, — если вы сейчас же не извинитесь перед Маугли, можете считать меня своим врагом.  
— Извиниться перед этим ди?.. Оу! Где ты научилась этим приемам?  
— Отец показал, если хочешь знать.  
— Китти! — Маугли нетерпеливо дожидался у выхода.  
— Уже идем. Ну же, капитан, — насмешливо улыбнулась Кэтрин, — вы уверяли, что не обморочная девушка, так двигайтесь пешком, а не на коленях.  
— Смейся-смейся, Кэтрин, посмотрел бы я на тебя после такого боя.  
— Если бы ты оставил золото и ушел с нами, ничего бы не случилось.  
— Ладно, ты победила, женщина. Забирай своего дикаря и катитесь на все четыре стороны.  
— Ваше разрешение, капитан, бальзамом пролилось на сердце. Возможно, зря я настояла на возвращении, нужно было оставить тебя с твоим проклятым золотом! — и рассерженная девушка выскочила за дверь.  
Маугли только покачал головой, наблюдая, как Бун, покачиваясь и хромая, поднимается по лестнице, оставляя на ступенях влажные следы.

Вдруг снаружи раздался крик ужаса. Выскочив из дворца обезьян, Маугли увидел Шерхана. Тигр не двигался, но в его глазах была готовность напасть на беззащитного человека. В дверях появился Бун, взволнованный призывом о помощи, и с удивлением наблюдал, как тигр и дикарь рычат друг на друга. Вот тигр закрыл пасть, вот он присел на задние лапы и склонил огромную голову, признавая превосходство человека. Уж в чем Бун разбирался, так это в вопросах власти и подчинения. Тигр признал в Маугли главного, а он, офицер Ее Величества, был обязан дикарю жизнью. "Лучше бы я погиб", — со злостью подумал Бун, пиная траву.  
— Не отставай, Уилльям! — радостно закричала Кэтрин.  
— Не называй меня "Уилльям", — раздраженно ответил Бун, следуя за ней. — Ты потеряла это право, когда расторгла помолвку.  
— Ну, не будь таким букой, Уилльям, посмотри, как красиво кругом, какая теплая стоит погода.  
Троица углубилась в лес, спеша уйти от зловещего хранилища сокровищ.


End file.
